


Floor

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, OH MY I WROTE MORE NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, god damm tumblr, i am keeping that as an actual tag for this, i am slowly falling into ship hell, shapeshift dick and vagina on the kitchen floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grinning, the purple gem pulled up slightly, sitting on her haunches as she watched the other frown at her: “What? Tastes almost as good as kissing you.”</p>
<p>“…..Really, Amethyst?”</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Oh my god, Its more smut. I’m so sorry. Again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this even has a plot, but i've probably had a little too much alcohol to still be writing! xD And the last attempt at anything dirty got an amazing reaction from you guys, so thankyou so much. :D
> 
> Here we go again into pearlmethyst hell.
> 
> I swear to god tumblr made me ship this.

Gems have always been able to change their light forms. It was probably the first thing that Amethyst had discovered she was able to do.

She’d spent most of the afternoon lounging on the sofa, the arm full of dirty magazines she’d discovered in her room stocked on the table, flicking through them lazily and investigating the images. Humans seemed to like changing their bodies almost more than she did, but it was the pictures in the back that were giving her ideas. Rolling over onto her back, the purple gem phased away her clothing and started to concentrate.

* * *

 

By the time Pearl reappeared on the warp-pad, she’d re-clothed and hidden the evidence of her days activates, beaming at the other gem as she bounced across the room to her.

“Yo, bring me any good stuff?”

“No, Amethyst. I was fetching this.” The taller gem glanced up at the bubble in her hand, closing her palm as it disappeared into nothing: “Where’s steven?”

“Sleeping over at Connie’s, apparently she’s making him watch Harry Potter or something,” She grinned, following the other gem as she wondered into the kitchen: “And Garnets gone to her happy place, ya’know, the one that gives people nightmares when they walk in on what she does there? I thought we could spend some time together…”

The slightest ghost of a smile pulled at the other gems lips as she looked around at the younger: “Together? I thought you would have plans of your own.”

“Nah P, my only plan involves you, you know I suck at strategy.” With a smirk, Amethyst grabbed the others hand, yanking her down and pressing it between her legs.

Pearl turned an almost perfect shade of teal when she realise what the other gem had done, glancing down at her in surprise: “You— _for me_ \---oh…”

For a few moments, there was silence as the two of them stared at each other, before the older dropped to her knees, a smirk on her lips. Amethyst wanted to squeak in surprise at the sight, she’d almost expect to be complained at for her latest alteration, Pearl usually liked to complain about everything that she did.

Her thoughts had distracted her from the others movements, in the time she’d been thinking, the pearl had managed to slip down her leggings and her underwear, and was examining the cock resting in her hand. Amethyst could have sworn she felt it move when she looked down, taking a deeper breath than usual.

“You like it?” She grinned, unable to take her eyes off the other: “I thought you might like to experiment…”

Pearl didn’t say anything, she just smiled back up at her, leaning in a little and flicking her tongue over the tip.

The shudder that ran through the other was almost physical as she shifted a little, pushing herself into her pale hands: “… _Gez_ , P. You can’t eat it.”

“Can’t I?” The note in the others voice was almost playful as she moved, taking the tip of her erection into her mouth in one attempt. The moan that came from the mauve gems lips was much louder that before, and she was instantly glad she’d made sure the others were out.

“F- _fuck_ \---where’d _you_ learn….that….”

The older gem didn’t answer, shifting slightly to take a little more into her mouth, her hands curling up around the others hips for support as she phased away her dress, leaving herself in deep pink lace underwear. Pearl would never tell her, but she’d conducted her own investigation into humans and their biology when Rose had, and discovered a few interesting things of her own.

Amethyst couldn’t help but stare, her own hands tangling into pearls pastel coloured hair, musing it with a groan of pleasure: “ _Mhm_ …. Gez…”

In a few moments, the other had figured out exactly how to make her whimper, her hands slipping around to grope her ass as she took the entire length into her mouth, dragging her tongue through the mess already dripping into her mouth.

“Fuck… _fuck_ …please?”

With a wet noise, Pearl pulled back, licking her lips as she glanced up at the other gem: “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say _please_ ….”

“Shit, _P_ \--- what did you do that for?” Amethyst whined, scowling down at her in frustration: “You can’t leave me like this!”

“Come down here and do something about it then.” The older suggested, shifting backwards a little and phasing away her underwear, not breaking their eye contact.

Amethyst couldn’t help but stare, drinking in the sight as she waved away her own clothes, scrambling down between her legs and grinning: “The floor? Seriously? I thought you’d freak out about the dirt…” She teased despite herself, planting a hand either side of her waist as she bent over her.

“Are you going to do this, or not?” Pearl complained, unable to help her smile.

“You think I’d turn _this_ down?” The purple gem asked, pushing her legs apart with her knees and grinding their hips together gently, drawing out a moan: “I’d have to be _insane_ …” Shifting one hand down as she carefully guided her body up against her entrance, pushing slowly: “And I don’t _think_ I am?”

“I—think—“ Her protest was lost when she felt the hardness probing her entrance, shifting one of her legs to wrap it up around amethysts waist, letting her slip the entire thing inside her. The feeling was almost overwhelming as she wrapped both of her hands in the others hair, arching her back up as the younger started to move, slowly thrusting into her.

The moans where falling thick and fast from amethysts open mouth as she nuzzled into the others cleavage, feeling pearls nails starting to dig into her scalp as she started to move faster, kissing every inch of the soft skin under her lips. The lighter gem could feel her body moving, tightening around the intrusion as the heat in body started to build, whimpering in pleasure.

Pearls climax hit first, almost screaming in pleasure as her body arched, hips clamping down as she released. Amethyst collapsed moments later, her body finally giving out as she climaxed inside her, filling her with heat as she whimpered her name.

For a few moments, there was silence other than panting, their sweat damp light-forms curled into each other as they both attempted to catch their breath. Breathing was one of the few earth things that they were so accustomed to now it was almost second nature. Finally, with far too much effort, amethyst pulled out, vanishing the mess and slipping her hand down quickly and dragging her fingers through their juices, slipping them into her mouth before the other could fuss.

Grinning, the purple gem pulled up slightly, sitting on her haunches as she watched the other frown at her: “What? Tastes almost as good as kissing you.”

“….. _Really_ , Amethyst?”


End file.
